Artificial Tears
by SchizophrenicFrankie
Summary: After an event that was supposed to bring joy to the Legion infects Brainy with a virus, the whole group is brought into chaos. Superman goes to find help, as Brainy struggles to keep his feelings for the hero in check. Brainy is dying, will it be his time to finally confess? BrainyxSuperman YAOI Don't like, don't read ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Can I start off by saying I apologise for the inactivity of this account. Ever since I finished Teen Fortress 2, I kind of disappeared. College is happening and it's a thing, and I have to focus on art more, it seems.**

 **But, I bring you the very best. My pride and joy. jk it's shit.**

 **This story was made in 2009/10ish, when I watched Legion of Superheroes and had just discovered the world of fanfiction. So it was just angst after angst after angst. My favourite characters were tortured and no one understood them. So present a fanfic that I never completed, but might as well do it for shits and giggles, made at the worst creative time in my life.**

 **This is what you get for following me and my quality. I'm sorry.**

It was another day for the Legion of Superheroes. They were in the simulator, training. In the simulator was Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Superman and Braniac 5, or Brainy as he was called. Every day they trained, waiting for an emergency call.

Superman noticed that Brainiac 5 was getting stressed. He looked at Brainy and saw his teeth clenched and a look of frustration on his face.

"Brainy, are you OK?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The battle-mode android replied before slamming a simulated creature to the floor.

"What level are we?" asked Phantom Girl curiously.

"I dunno, I'll ask." said Superman. He flew up the the control room where Saturn Girl was sitting.

"Hey, Saturn Girl." He called through the glass.

"Yes, Superman?"

"So you know what level we're at?"

"Uh, so far you're at level 3 of 6." She replied right before they heard the sound of a large laser cannon being fired. Superman whizzed around and saw Brainy shoot a bunch of creatures skyward before more creatures covered him.

"Brainy! Are you alright?" Superman yelled.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Brainiac 5 replied, and once again shot the creatures skyward.

"Saturn Girl! End simulation!"

"Yes, Superman! COMPUTO! End simulation!"

The holograms disappeared to reveal the big training dome. Everyone relaxed, massaging their arms and muscles. Braniac 5 returned to normal size.

"We'll continue training tomorrow!" Superman addressed the group, then flying over to Brainy, who was heading back to his room.

"Hey, Brainy!"

"Yes, Superman."

"I noticed you were quite stressed during that training exercise."

"Well, of course, I mean, the frustration of defeating your enemies when they are stronger than you."

"Uh, yeah... but..." Superman was caught again by Brainy.

"Don't worry, Superman, I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my room to research." And with that, Brainiac 5 walked down the corridor.

Superman started to think. 'Maybe we're all getting a bit stressed' he thought. 'We should all take a little break'.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story. Kill me.**

The next morning, all the major Leggionnaires (Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, Timber Wolf, Brainiac 5, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl) were waiting for Superman. Brainy was at his desk studying as usual and Bouncing Boy and Lightning Las were watching TV, as usual. All the other Legionnaires were standing around waiting for Superman to say his announcement.

"He's coming!" called Saturn Girl, sensing Superman with her telekinetic powers. Bouncing boy turned off the TV as Superman came in, but Brainiac 5 stayed at his desk.

"Everyone!" Superman addressed, "We've all been working too hard, so I've been thinking that maybe we all ought to take a little break. You know, a day off."

"Awesome!" shouted Lighting Lad.

"But what day should we take off?" asked Bouncing Boy.

"Why, today of course!" replied Lighting Lad, "Right, Superman?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!"

All the Legionnaires cheered except Brainy who said, "I don't think that's possible as their is a scedule for 2:30pm."

"Oh come on Brainy, can't you come with us?" Joked Superman.

"I'm afraid not as I have to update the ships defense and trackers-"

"Brainy, you're coming with us!" Said Saturn Girl.

"No I'm not!" retaliated Brainy. Superman and Lightning Las smiled at each other, and soon Brainy found himself being dragged outside the door by the other Legionnaires. They got ready then, with Superman dragging Brainy out the door, began their day out...


End file.
